watashinixxshinasaifandomcom-20200213-history
Shigure Kitami
Shigure Kitami (北見時雨, Kitami Shigure) is one of the protagonists in Watashi ni xx Shinasai! He is the student council president and the most popular guy in the school, but with two-sided personality. His father is the director of a big hospital, making him his heir to the position. Profile 'Appearance' He is a handsome and attractive young man with short dark brown hair, dark eyes, and a pointed chin. He is most seen wearing his school uniform and a watch on his left wrist. 'Personality' Shigure is a popular guy who is very helpful and is a supportive leader, resulting in many girls falling for his charms. Every teacher sees him as the model student. However, behind everyone's back he is secretly decieving them, and shows his dual personality, complaining about people or even calls some teachers by harsh names, and writes his true feelings in his student handbook. The only people who know and have seen this side of him are Yukina, Hisame, Mami, and Akira. Relationships 'Yukina Himuro' Yukina is one of his classmates, later possible love interest. In the beginning, they can barely be called classmates as they have never been seen talking with each other, except when about class related work. At first he sees Yukina as one of his targets for the list of the girls who have not confessed her love to him yet. Later, he is approached by her when she finds out about his list and his dark feelings from his student handbook, which led to him being blackmailed to help her in her research about love. Later, he shows to have some romantic feelings to her as he is always jealous and protective of her when she is with Akira, and makes her stay away when his brother begins to show his interest to her - in order to protect her from him. Even farther into the story, he confesses his love and realizes he's serious about her. As of now, Yukina has confessed to him and they are now dating. 'Mami Mizuno' Mami is his childhood friend whom he's always protecting due to her illness. Mami later confesses her feelings that she thinks of him more than just a friend, however, Shigure rejects her by telling her that he only sees her as a friend. 'Akira Shimotsuki' They relationship begins as rivals since Akira sees Shigure as a dangerous person to Yukina. The both of them are annoyed by each other's presence, and both get extremely mad when discussing about Yukina. 'Hisame Kitami' Hisame is Shigure's younger brother who is the polar opposite of him, personality wise. Currently, there is no evidence showing how he really feels about his brother. It is shown in Chapter 76.5 that Shigure and Hisame are only half brothers. Plot Shigure is the model student inside his school. He owns a student notebook that lists every girl in his class and puts checks next to each girl that confesses their love to him. He also writes the method they used to confess to him and he turns them down each and every time. One day, he drops his notebook and Yukina finds it and uses it to blackmail him into teaching her about love to help her write her cell phone novel. In the novel, he is represented as the Count. Yukina uses Shigure by giving him missions of love, like holding her hand, embracing her, and step-by-step, a relationship starts. He hates the missions given to him by her in the beginning, and tells her that he'd never fall in love with her, but several times he attempts to kiss her because he does not enjoying watching Akira steal her away. Their missions are interrupted by the sudden appearance of Mami, who came back to school. In the first few chapters, Shigure never showed much interest in Yukina, but jealous reactions to Akira and Yukina's relationship indicates that he really does like her and wants to be romantically involved with her. Thus in chapter 23, he asks her out, to form a bond with her. This was because Yukina said there is a special bond between her and Akira like there is one between Shigure and Mami, but their own relationship is shallow. Yukina then rejected him straight way, not believing in what he said. Shigure is angered when he heard Yukina telling Akira to force a kiss on her, and takes her away before Akira can kiss her. After this incident, Shigure and Yukina decide to form a bond between them. He told her if he heals her weakness, then she will always remember him. But before a bond can be formed, Mami's love confession shakes Shigure from head to toe and all of his thoughts focus on her confession. He does not decide how to reply and unknowingly ignores Yukina. Being jealous of Mami, Yukina comforts Shigure and tells him to reply fast and not ignore her. But it is revealed that in reality he was thinking of Yukina all the time, because if he says yes, he cannot do missions with her anymore. When she hears this, she realizes that they will not be able to stay like this, and drags him to Mami and tells her that he will not become her boyfriend. After hearing Yukina's declaration, everyone is surprised and thus she and Mami start fighting over Shigure. After all this, Shigure finally realizes his love for Yukina. Yukina is pretty sure that she will win until she sees the smile Mami gives when she is talking about Shigure. Being mesmerized by the beauty of a person in love, Yukina starts doubting her victory. Therefore, she goes to Shigure and tells him to start healing her weakness right there because she can't separate from Shigure. The tables are turned, and Shigure starts giving Yukina reverse missions, which only results in bringing them closer. He becomes serious towards Yukina, and eventually confesses his love for her. Yukina, then tells him and Akira to fake her boyfriend for a day until she finalizes her decision between the two. He decides to take her on a cruise, believing that it'll impress her. Instead, she is more preoccupied in learning about love to notice him or the scenery. Yukina then gets angry at him for rejecting her like before and runs off to Akira. He later reveals that he wants to treat his girlfriend right and that he doesn't want to act like before. Since Yukina misunderstood his intentions, she chose Akira over him. The next day Akira and Yukina appears at school as a couple. Shigure appears and tells Akira that Yukina chose him because she was angry towards him but not out of love. Akira knew that that was the case and accepts her decision and walks away with Yukina. Later in the afternoon, Shigure appears when art class ends to talk to Yukina. He orders her to draw him, which she complied reluctantly. Shigure then proceeds to model for her and asks her how she wanted him to act like. After a few minutes, he angrily tells her he quits and that she should do the missions with Akira instead. At the end of chapter 42, Shigure leaves to his summer villa and Yukina feels guilty for hurting him. Category:Characters